Lex Luthor (Alternate Timeline)
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is a Human supervillain and member of the fallen Secret Society of Super-Villains in an alternate timeline. 'Origins' Like his past self, this Lex was born and raised in the Smallville, Kansas to Lionel and Letitia Luthor. He was bullied at school, however was always a gifted student in terms of Science and astrology, as well as believing in the existence of extraterrestrial life. His life is however at home was far from perfect as he had to deal with much of his father's abusive behavior due to his alcoholism. He didn't care for his parents much, however he loved his sister Lena. Under "Mysterious Circumstances", Lionel Luthor was killed and Lex decided to leave Smallville, cutting all ties with the town he once knew, which also included leaving his sister to live with his aunt. After graduating MIT, Lex founded LexCorp, the aerospace engineering company that eventually became a massive multimillion dollar conglomerate. As a result, he transformed Metropolis into a city of the future, which he looked at as a kingdom. He later created an underground syndicate to stomp on other competitive companies. Lex's "rule" eventually ended when Superman had made his first appearance in Metropolis and he tried getting the man of steel to work for him. Superman however didn't want any part of his deal. Luthor even went as far as to orchestrate an attack on a public gala which caused him to get arrested. Despite the arrest, Luthor avoided imprisonment and vowed to rid the world of Superman once and for all. 'Alternate Future' Because of his hatred for Superman, he and the Secret Society had begun battling Brainiac. With his forces and the remaining forces of the Justice League dwindling, Luthor's hatred of Superman had begun a conflict, resulting in deaths on both sides. Lex managed to drain Superman to the point where he had to fly up to the sun and recharge. Lex however remained on Earth, ordering about the others and eventually battling Wonder Woman. He tortured Diana to death until Superman heard her screams and headed for him, sending him flying into nearby debris. He ordered Black Adam to kill Superman, however Adam ended up dead due to Superman's heat vision. Luthor continued battling Superman, only to be beaten down once more. Luthor however knew Superman would go to Diana's aid, so he had stuffed her mouth with Kryptonite to weaken him upon exposure. Luthor strolled over to Superman and killed Superman with a Kryptonite Spear just before looking to the sky and witnessing Brainiac's fleet coming into position. With little choice, Luthor allied himself with what remained of both the JLA and the Secret Society. What was left however was Batman and an Exobyte enhanced villain named Fracture. They managed to seek refuge in the Fortress Of Solitude and created a portal which would be used to bring superpowered Exobytes to the present so the future has a chance against Brainiac. Though Fracture was to go, Luthor however killed him and took the exobytes back, but Batman vowed he would come for him. Despite this, Lex travels back, leaving Batman to battle Brainiac's drones. ''Superwoman: The Series Having traveled to his past, Lex explained his reasoning for traveling back and unleashed the exobytes he brought from the future. This is how many beings, including Superwoman obtained their powers. Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) 'Powers & Abilities' Abilities *'Genius Intellect:' Lex is known to have a virtually unrivaled intellect, making him one of the smartest men on planet Earth. His intellect allows him to solve complicated equations in minutes and has shown to have a number of degrees and masters to back up his superior intelligence. **'Business Management:' **'Politics:' **'Leadership:' **'Science:' *'Hand-Hand Combat:' 'Equipment' *'Warsuit:' A suit given to him by Darkseid, Lex Luthor possesses a large and very powerful metal suit. This suit of course is designed to battle against beings beyond his physical ability, including the might of Superman himself. The only difference between this warsuit and the one he used in his past, is that this one has been heavily modified with Coluan technology, taken from Brainiac's drones. This is most likely to enhance the suit, as well as repair it. **'Superhuman Durability:' Lex's warsuit is designed to be extremely durable. It can withstand tremendous abuse and can withstand the attacks of Superman for a time. Against normal troops, the warsuit is capable of appearing virtually invulnerable, even without it's shield. **'Energy Shield:' As a bolster to his it's durability, Lex's warsuit doesn't have a battle helmet, however the area where his head is, as well as the rest of the suit is protected by an energy shield. This shield is very powerful and can withstand virtually anything. **'Teleporter:' Aside from it's jet boots, the warsuit is also outfitted with an advanced teleporter, capable of taking Luthor to wherever he wants or needs. **'Flight:' To defy the laws of gravity, the warsuit was designed with powerful jet boots, capable of lifting the suit into the sky with no trouble. **'Palm Blasters:' Designed into the suit prior to traveling back in time, the palms of the suit are designed to emit beams of energy, particularly from Kryptonite. This gives him a tactical advantage over beings like Superman. **'Shoulder Cannons (Formerly):' During his conflict with the remaining heroes, Lex's suit was designed with powerful energy cannons capable of doing some damage. These however were torn off by Superman after he mercilessly murdered Black Adam. **'Kryptonite Spear (Formerly):''' To administer the final blow to his Kryptonian nemesis, Lex possessed a retractable spear with a Kryptonite tip, designed to be held by his suit only. He however didn't retrieve it after impaling the man of steel with it. Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Movie Characters